moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Les Misérables (2012)
| aspect ratio = 2.35 : 1 | sound = | cast = Hugh Jackman Russell Crowe Anne Hathaway Amanda Seyfried | company = Working Title Films | distributor = Universal Pictures | release date = December 25, 2012 | run time = | language = English | gross = | imdb_link =1707386 | country = }} Les Misérables is a 2012 British-American musical film based on the musical of the same name, which is in turn based on an 1862 French novel by Victor Hugo. Development of the film began in the late 1980s and remained stuck in "development hell" until very recently. After the musical's 25th anniversary concert in 2010, producer Cameron Mackintosh finally announced that the film resumed development. Director Tom Hooper and screenwriter William Nicholson were approached to work on the project in March 2011 and the main characters were cast throughout that same year. Principal photography of the film commenced in March 2012, and took place in various locations in Winchester, London and Portsmouth in England, as well as Paris in France. Les Misérables was release on December 25, 2012. Plot Summary The film tells the story of Jean Valjean, a former prisoner who becomes mayor of a town in France. Valjean agrees to take care of Cosette, the illegitimate daughter of Fantine, and must avoid being captured again by Javert, a police inspector. Javert's pursuit of Valjean consumes both men's lives, and after two decades on the run, Valjean finds himself in the midst of the 1832 June Rebellion in Paris. Cast Primary Characters *Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean, a Frenchman released from Toulon prison after 19 years of imprisonment for stealing bread and failed attempts for escaping from the prison. *Russell Crowe as Inspector Javert, a police inspector who releases Valjean on parole, then later dedicates his life to imprisoning him again. *Anne Hathaway as Fantine, a struggling factory worker and mother of her illegitimate child, Cosette. She is eventually forced to turn to prostitution. *Amanda Seyfried as Cosette, the illegitimate daughter of Fantine who has grown into a beautiful teenager under Valjean's care and falls in love with Marius. Isabelle Allen plays the younger version of Cosette. *Eddie Redmayne as Marius Pontmercy, a student revolutionary who is friends with the Thenardiers' daughter, Éponine, but falls in love with Cosette. To prepare for the role, Redmayne took singing lessons. *Samantha Barks as Éponine, the destitute daughter of the Thénardiers who is friends with and secretly pines for Marius. Barks previously played the role at the 25th Anniversary concert and in the West End production from 2010–2011. Taylor Swift had been previously rumored to have been offered the role. Scarlett Johansson, Evan Rachel Wood and Lea Michele were reportedly considered for the role. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Thénardier, a common thief who is also an innkeeper. He is also the father of Éponine. *Helena Bonham Carter as Madame Thénardier, the unscrupulous innkeeper's wife who, along with her husband, houses and abuses Cosette until Valjean "buys" her from them after Fantine's death. She is also the mother of Éponine. Hooper collaborated with Bonham Carter in The King's Speech, in which she portrayed Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother. Bonham Carter and Cohen previously co-starred in the film adaptation of the musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Supporting Characters *Aaron Tveit as Enjolras, the leader of a student revolt and a friend of Marius. *Daniel Huttlestone as Gavroche, a streetwise urchin who helps the revolutionaries. *Colm Wilkinson as the Bishop of Digne, a man who gives Valjean shelter in his church and becomes Valjean's inspiration to become a good man. Wilkinson was the original Jean Valjean in the West End and Broadway musical productions. *Frances Ruffelle as a prostitute. Ruffelle portrayed the original Éponine in the West End and Broadway musical productions. *George Blagden as Grantaire, a student revolutionary who idolises Enjolras. He is constantly drunk, often delivering his own somewhat depressing philosophy to the other students. *Killian Donnelly as Combeferre, the philosopher of the ABC group. *Fra Fee as Courfeyrac, the friendly and open student who introduces Marius to the ABC society. *Alistair Brammer as Jean Prouvaire, the youngest student member of the Friends. Brammer previously played the role at the 25th Anniversary concert. *Hugh Skinner as Joly, a student of medicine. *Gabriel Vick as Feuilly, the only member of the Friends of the ABC who is not a student. *Iwan Lewis as Bahorel, a good-humoured member of the Friends of the ABC and the first member of his group to pass away. *Bertie Carvel as Bamatabois, a young gentleman who tries to buy Fantine's services and is responsible for her arrest. *Adam Pearce as Brujon, the brutish and cowardly but dissatisfied member of Thénardier's gang. *Marc Pickering as Montparnasse, a young member of Thénardier's Gang, who appears to be close to Éponine. *Michael Jibson as Foreman, the foreman of the factory in which Fantine works and is fired from. *Hadley Fraser as the Army General of the National Guard. *Actors playing smaller roles: Filippo Delaunay, Gareth Snook, Samuel J Weir, Ashley Artus, Lynne Wilmot, Kelly-Anne Gower, Julia Worsley, Jonny Purchase, John Barr, Nikica Markot, Emmy Misheva, Ryan Laskey, Stevee Davies, Jos Slovick, Mary Cormack, Linzi Hateley, Sara Pelosi, Alice Fearn, Alison Tennant, Josef Altin, Caroline Sheen, Gemma Wardle, Katy Secombe, Gina Beck, Adebaya Bolaji, Alexia Khadime, Hannah Waddingham, Daniel Evans, Katie Hall, Adam Searles, Jamie Muscato, Nancy Sullivan, Tabitha Webb, Jacqui Dankworth, Clare Foster, Adrian Scarborough, Kerry Ellis, Alison Jiear, Mark Donovan, Robyn North, Matt Harrop, Sean Ward, Jackie Marks, Alea Young, Bradley Barnes, Sophie Hutchinson, Matthew Corner, Lily Laight, Olivia Rose Aaron, Kerry Ingram, Phil Vaughan, Iain Wallace, Mike Johnson, Jason Rowley, John Brymer, Victoria Melanie Ryan, and Andy Coxon. *List of Cameo appearances: Cameron Mackintosh, Claude-Michel Schönberg, Michael Le Poer Trench and Marie Zamora. Filming Locations Principal photography of the film began on March 8, 2012 in France and England. Filming locations include: *Winchester College *Winchester Cathedral *Her Majesty's Naval Base Portsmouth HMNB Portsmouth *Chatham Historic Dockyard *Pinewood Studios *Greenwich. In April 2012 a replica of the Elephant of the Bastille was constructed in the English town. In the novel, Gavroche lives in the decaying monument. Posters Les miserables poster.jpeg LesMiserables_004.jpg LesMiserables_005.jpg LesMiserables_006.jpg LesMiserables_007.jpg LesMiserables_008.jpg LesMiserables 015.jpg LesMiserables 016.jpg tumblr_mqqg21EW4O1qi1p32o1_500.png tumblr_mbugczsMjT1qzh7eio1_400.jpg Images 5670_D003_00209.JPG|Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean 5670_D008_00092.JPG|Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean 5670_D004_00496.JPG|Russell Crowe as Javert les_miserables_anne_hathaway.jpeg|Anne Hathaway as Fantine seyfried redmayne les miserables.jpeg|Amanda Seyfried as Cosette with Eddie Redmayne as Marius les-miserables-movie-image-samantha-barks.jpeg|Samantha Barks as Eponine LesMiserables-001.jpg LesMiserables-002.jpg LesMiserables-003.jpg LesMiserables_009.jpg LesMiserables_010.jpg LesMiserables_011.jpg LesMiserables_012.jpg LesMiserables_013.jpg LesMiserables_014.jpg LesMiserables 017.jpg LesMiserables 018.jpg LesMiserables 019.jpg LesMiserables 035.jpg LesMiserables 036.jpg LesMiserables 021.jpg LesMiserables 022.jpg LesMiserables 023.jpg LesMiserables 024.jpg LesMiserables 025.jpg LesMiserables 026.jpg LesMiserables 027.jpg LesMiserables 028.jpg LesMiserables 029.jpg LesMiserables 030.jpg LesMiserables 031.jpg LesMiserables 032.jpg LesMiserables 033.jpg LesMiserables 034.jpg Videos Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Clip On My Own|"On My Own" Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Clip At The End Of The Day|"At The End Of The Day" Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Clip Javert Releases Prisoner 24601 on Parole|"Javert Releases Prisoner" Trailers Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Theatrical Trailer 2 for Les Misérables|Theatrical Trailer Video:Les Misérables International Trailer|International Trailer Video:Les Misérables (2012) - Open-ended Trailer for Les Misérables|Open-ended Trailer Video:Les Misérables - Trailer|Trailer Interviews Video:Les Misérables Red Carpet Interview with Tom Hooper|Tom Hooper Interview Video:Les Misérables Red Carpet Interview with Amanda Seyfried|Amanda Seyfried Interview Video:Les Misérables Red Carpet Interview with Sacha Baron Cohen|Sacha Baron cohen Interview Video:Les Misérables Anne Hathaway Red Carpet Interview|Anne Hathaway Interview Video:Les Misérables Hugh Jackman Red Carpet Interview|Hugh Jackman Interview Category:2012 films Category:Musical films Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films based on novels Category:Musicals Category:Epic films Category:Films shot in France Category:Films shot in England Category:British films Category:English films Category:English-language films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s musical films Category:British musical films Category:Films based on French novels Category:Musical Category:Musical drama films Category:Working Title Films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films based on Les Misérables Category:Articles with red links Category:Oscar nominated films Category:Golden Globe Nominated films Category:Best Actor nominated films Category:British drama Category:Oscar winning films Category:Best Makeup and Hairstyling Nominated Films Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Nominated for Best Supporting Actress Category:Best Sound nominated films Category:Films that won the Best Sound Academy Award Category:2010s films Category:Rated PG-13 movies